


Time to dance

by tequieroluzu (Stormcursed)



Series: Sextember [4]
Category: Karmaland, Karmaland 4, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormcursed/pseuds/tequieroluzu
Summary: Sextember:Día 4: Supervillano"Dame envidia, dame malicia, dame tu atención".«Auron necesitaba corromper el alma de Luzu. Era una necesidad, de verlo quebrado, ido en la locura por el daño que le haría.»
Relationships: Raul Alvarez/Borja Luzuriaga Vazquez
Series: Sextember [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905985
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Time to dance

> Give me envy, give me malice, give me your attention

Desde que conocía el concepto del bien y el mal, Auron había sido malo. No había sido una elección, sino que su talento innato para manipular lo habían vuelto el villano perfecto. Era la imagen de alguien que no estaba cuerdo ni loco; estaba en el medio, moviendo los hilos a su antojo para derribar la ciudad desde dentro. 

Luzu arruinó su reino de maldad. Era el héroe perfecto de Karmaland; amable, simpático, amado y odiado por igual. Tenía los ojos más expresivos que Auron había visto en su vida, y tenía, necesitaba corromper su alma. Era una necesidad, de verlo quebrado, ido en la locura por el daño que le haría. 

Planeó por meses su golpe maestro. Había puesto un par de minas por todo Karmaland, como también había construido muros eternos, y hecho cascadas de lava. Sus acciones sólo eran para atraer la atención de Luzu, y así poder acorralarlo cuando estuviera a solas y debilitado. 

Pero ese día no llegaba, y Auron estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso. 

Llenó de minas toda la fachada de Vegetta, otro de los héroes de la ciudad, sólo para ver de lejos cómo rabiaba. Y, como buen tonto, se dio cuenta tarde de su error. 

Un explosivo le explotó en el medio de la cara, causando que cayera por los aires. Como si no hubiera sido poco, justo después se hizo de noche, y estuvo casi media hora peleando a muerte contra todo tipo de monstruos para poder alejarse de esa zona.

Se estaba empezando a marear. Le dolían músculos que no recordaba tener, y tenía una flecha venenosa clavada peligrosamente cerca del interior de su muslo. Casi delirando, cojeando y temblando, se dio cuenta que la casa que más estaba cerca era la de Luzu. 

Resignado, caminó hasta la fachada, tocando la puerta una vez llegado allí. 

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —. No se tardó en preguntar el mayor, con una mano aún sobre el picaporte y la otra buscando inconscientemente su espada encantada. 

—No sabía a dónde ir — logró murmurar, y sintió como sus piernas le fallaban. Cerró los ojos, esperando comer suelo. Pero el golpe nunca llegó. Los cálidos brazos de Luzu le habían cogido, y ahora lo llevaban a upa, casi como un niño pequeño.

Lo dejó sobre su cama, en lo que aparentaba ser su habitación; tenía unos pósters de su cerdo Manolo, como también unos cofres con código. Auron suspiró al sentir el colchón en su espalda, y fue allí cuando se dio cuenta. 

Lo que tenía en la pierna no era sólo veneno, sino una droga nueva que Willy aún estaba investigando, y que sospechaban que era muy peligrosa. 

Un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, y un paño húmedo en su mejilla lo hizo volver a la realidad.

—¿Estás bien? —su voz sonaba preocupada, casi suave. 

El villano tembló. 

—Ah —jadeó, y llevó sus manos hasta su boca, avergonzado. ¿Eso acababa de salir de su garganta, y sólo porque le había hablado? —S-sí, un poco molido. Pensé que me moría allá afuera. Pero no es la primera vez que me pasa —rió.

La mirada que recibió lo hizo callar de nuevo. El silencio le dio tiempo para reconocer los síntomas que ya habían descubierto; un tirón en el estómago, aumento de temperatura, y…

Su erección, que parecía muy obvia dentro de su jean oscuro. 

—N-no me toques, Luzu. Dejame aquí, y cuando vuelva a tener fuerzas, te juro por Jesucristo que nos liamos a puñetazos.

—No te voy a dejar así, imbécil. Estás volando de fiebre. —Retiró el paño con el que había limpiado su mejilla, y volvió a enfriarlo. El menor se dio cuenta que había un recipiente lleno de agua fría a los pies de la cama, y quiso reír con sorna. Lo que salió de sus labios fue una lastimosa tos. 

—¿Qué te duele? Parece que tienes una infección o gripe, pero necesito que seas lo más específico que puedas.—. Recorrió de pies a cabeza su figura, esperando que el villano contestara. 

—Aquí —murmuró, rogando que su voz no se hubiera escuchado. Hizo un ademán con los ojos hacia abajo, y sintió como el calor se acumulaba en sus mejillas. 

Una clase de chillido que Auron nunca había escuchado en su vida salió de los labios de Luzu. Levantó la mirada, creyendo que encontraría desprecio; pero en su mirada había vergüenza, y deseo. 

El héroe no le contestó con palabras, sino que dejó el paño en el suelo, para después sentarse en la cama y llevar su mano hacia su erección. 

—Si dices una palabra, eres hombre muerto —susurró Auron, antes de comenzar a jadear por las caricias que estaba recibiendo.

—Cómo si alguien fuera a creerte,  _ Auronsito. _ Ahora calla y disfruta, que la próxima que me tendrás sobre ti, estarás gimiento de dolor. 


End file.
